toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Rewritten
'Rewritten '''is the first season of Toontown Storytime, having premiered on May 29, 2017, with the episode "Genesis." The season concluded with the two-part finale "Heaven Found" and "Hell Bound" on November 25, 2017. The season revolves around the first arrival of the Cogs in Toontown and the ensuing aftermath, including a disaster that forces the Toons out of Toontown, only to return years later to find a town different than the one they remember. The first five episodes focus on the Exodus event and the rest of the season concentrates on the Toons' attempts to bring down the Cogs for good and reclaim their town. Interwoven into the season is the backstory of the Creator of the Cogs as well as the background of the main characters. Production Conception Ever since Toontown Rewritten opened, the author had always wanted to produce a Toontown equivalent of VMK Storytime using characters from Toontown. In May of 2017, producers received the greenlight to start production. The basis for the first season came from the aforementioned VMK game, which closed in 2008. References to Toontown in that game intrigued its players; this was an attempt by Disney to get players to switch to Toontown as VMK closed. The mystery surrounding the Toontown references were used to start writing the storylines for Toontown's Storytime. The idea for a great War that preceded Toontown's settlement was conceived shortly after the premiere and subsequent subtle references to this War are sprinkled throughout the episodes. This is done to help illustrate the reasons for Toontown's initial settlement. Title Sequence The title sequence was developed and published on May 28, 2017. It uses the Installer Theme from Toontown Online. Promotion On May 27, 2017, producers released a trailer for the upcoming first season; the video is to the right. The trailer began by showing clips of Toontown and its various neighborhoods, heralding the imminent arrival of danger. Ensuing was a myraid of clips foreshadowing the events of the coming season as well as some of the main characters. Included is one clip from the 1991 animated film ''Beauty and the Beast, used to illustrate the Toons transformation to humans in the Exodus from Toontown. The first half of the trailer was set to the music from Toontown used in the Make-A-Toon segment. The second half was set to Pure as Snow ''by Mike Raznick. It is the same song used in the trailer for ''The Handmaid's Tale. On November 21, 2017, the trailer for the two-part season finale ("Heaven Found" and "Hell Bound") was released. The video is to the right. The trailer depicts several scenes and characters from the first season, including Dr. Molecule, Alice Carver and Clan Destine, Doctor and Piggy Pie running in tandem, Eileen Irenic raising her voice in the Toon Resistance salute, and Piggy Pie fighting the Sellbot Vice President. The trailer also includes foreshadowing for the finale. The trailer is set to the song Game of Survival by Ruelle, the same song used in the trailer for the first season of Thirteen Reasons Why. The penultimate image depicted with the words "Storytime Presents" superimposed is from ToonFest 2017 when the carousel was sped up to an alarming speed. Plot An effort to halt the crumbling economy of the fun-obsessed Toontown results in the catastrophic arrival of robot Cogs, who are programmed to despise and destroy fun and happiness. A last-resort emergency contingency plan takes the Toons outside of Toontown, only to return years later to find their town has changed forever. A Resistance against the Cogs rises from the ashes and recruits Toons to halt the Cogs from obliterating their home. Cast Main Characters *Clerk Clara *Doctor Smith *Eileen Irenic *Flippy Flopper *Piggy Pie *Professor Pete Ingalls *Slate Oldman *Violet Vance Recurring Characters Toons *Ash Ingalls *Alice Carver *Christine Colette *Clarabelle Cow *Clark Family *Clan Destine *Chief Constance Miller *Dr. Adam Molecule *Dr. Cumulo Nimbus *Dr. Kilo Byte *Dr. Hyla Sensitive *Flim Flam *Geneva George *Heidi Babel *Herb Clark *Horace Calves *Ichabod Irving *Laura Ingalls *Melville Jesop *Mortimer Myles *Paula Behr *Professor Prepostera *Soggy Bottom *Tori Dorrance *Vidalia VaVoom Cogs *The Cogs *The Chairman *The Sellbot Vice President Guest Characters *Ahab Ishmael ("Hell Bound") *Aleck Harding ("Heaven Found") *Arty Ficial ("Evil Incarnate (Part 2)") *Aunt Hill ("Hell Bound") *Detective Lima ("Snatched," "Sack of the Sellbots") *Dr. Artery ("The Last Laff") *Dr. Guffaw ("Evil Incarnate (Part 1)", "The Blizzard Wizards") *Fisherman Billy ("The Last Laff," "Remembrance") *Marie and Albert Avogadro ("Evil Incarnate (Part 1)") *Professor Chortle ("Rain") *Sepulchra Rigor ("The Last Laff," "Clandestine") *Sid Seltzer ("Hell Bound") *Smokey Joe ("Hell Bound") Episodes Trivia *The season is named after Toontown Rewritten as a reference and salute to the game, as well as being indicative of the accepted canon of Toontown being "rewritten." *Episodes 7, 10, 11, and 12 were originally named "Gags," "The Blizzard Wizard," "Abduction," and "Storm." They were changed halfway through the season's broadcast to make them more interesting. The new titles are "Cogs Can't Take a Joke," "The Blizzard Wizards," "Snatched," and "Sack of the Sellbots." *The episode names Heaven Found and Hell Bound were inspired by the episode titles of the two-part ninth season finale of Doctor Who, "Heaven Sent" and "Hell Bent." *A main plan for the season was to have the Exodus be a crossover between Toontown Storytime and VMK Storytime, as Fantasyland is a setting within VMK Storytime. Toons were originally not slated to be the only occupants of Fantasyland, as characters from the first franchise would make appearances. This idea was axed ultimately because doing so would mean that Fantasyland is a tangible place that Toons could return to. *The Exodus was inspired by the Dark Curse in Once Upon a Time, though in this series it is a safe contingency plan meant to protect those under its spell, whereas the Dark Curse was meant to punish those under it. *The season was originally planned to have 17 episodes, but the 8th episode was split in two parts, bringing the total number of episodes to 18. *The eight main characters were designated by producers when only the first six episodes had been planned. Consquently, many of them began to become more obsolete as the season progressed, namely Slate Oldman, Professor Pete, Clerk Clara, and Violet Vance. Meanwhile, recurring characters like Constance Miller and Dr. Adam Molecule appeared far more frequently. *The Alice Carver/Bradley Wolfe story line was not supposed to be as intricate as it eventually became. Producers saw the benefit of expanding their story, and adjusted the season to accomodate it. *This is, in terms of number of episodes, the longest season of Storytime. Category:Seasons